


It Depends...

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t going as Alicia had expected, but then a serious conversation with Finn about such a ridiculous scenario would have been a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Depends...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have all seen the film ‘Leap Year’ – if you haven’t – I’m **done** with you! There is a scene where Matthew Goode’s character ‘Declan’ and Amy Adam’s ‘Anna’ are in a car and he is reacting to her revelation about why she is in Ireland. He almost chokes with laughter, spitting out his food. He looks like he is going to explode – hilarious. Anyway if you picture that – you can picture Finn in this fic.  
>  Alicia tells Finn about her ‘dream’. N.B. I haven’t seen ‘Minds Eye’ yet coz I’m in the UK – just some promos and You Tube clips – so hope I get it right(ish). This will obviously be trashed by tonight’s new ep. Whatever…

Alicia noticed the new bakery when she drove into work. She stopped and picked up some pastries and coffees. If she was going to have this conversation with Finn she figured a peace offering might be in order.

They sat together on his sofa as they always did – chatting, eating and drinking.  
“Where have you been over the last few weeks – I haven’t seen you for ages.”  
“Did you miss me?”  
“Weirdly – I did!”  
“Ha – I was in New York seeing Patrick – my son – did I tell you his name? Anyway, I got together with some old work colleagues and ended up taking a case there. It was really great to be back there actually.”  
“You’re not thinking of leaving us are you?”  
“No – maybe – I dunno – it depends.”  
“On what?”  
Finn changed the subject. “These pastries are great. Where did you get them?”  
“There’s a new place…..”

They continued with their usual bakery 'debate'. Which was better? Who had the best coffee? In Finn’s opinion who had the prettiest server? In the process of debating Alicia’s chain of thought, about Finn leaving, was completely lost.

It was time to tell Finn her ‘news’. Alicia didn’t have to tell him of course, but keeping secrets from Finn, well she didn’t want to do that. She decided to get straight to the point.  
“So I had a weird dream about you and me a few days ago.”  
Finn nearly spat out his danish. “What!”  
“Well – I’m not sure it was a dream exactly – I was awake – I think.”  
Finn was trying, and failing, to suppress his laughter.  
“OK. So let me get this right. You dreamt about me – when you were _awake_.”  
“Yes.” They were both laughing now. He managed to gasp out, “What were we doing?”, between roars of laughter, “Something naughty?”  
“I’m not sure. It was strange. We were definitely in bed together.”  
Finn suddenly looked very interested. “OK don’t stop now. Tell me. I need details! Were we naked?”  
“I think _you_ were.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “Did you undress me in your dream?”  
“I don’t how it happened. You were just naked – although I didn’t see _all_ of you.”  
“So you didn’t peek?” His eyes darted wickedly down to his nether regions.  
“Finn! No I didn’t dream about that!”  
“Oh well – you can check it out when you have another dream about me I suppose. You won’t be disappointed.”  
Alicia giggled. “Oh you’re BAD!”  
“Come on – don’t stop there. So I was naked – what about you?”  
“I think I had a bra on – a bustier.”  
He started to laugh uncontrollably again. “Alicia honey are you _sure_ that was me? There is no way that you would still have a bra on if you were in bed with me. That’s crazy. It always makes me laugh when they have these ‘steamy’ sex scenes on TV shows and the woman still has a bra on. I mean – WHAT? That would come straight off. You’ve got to get some breast action going. Am I right – or have I been doing it wrong all these years? Women like having their breasts stroked and kissed don’t they?” He sat back waiting for her reaction, “Well?” He got what he wanted – she blushed.  
“OK yes – I like it. Actually – I love it.”  
“Good – I’ll remember that for the next dream.” He winked. “OK – enough about breasts – get back to what we were doing.”  
“Well you were – no I was – er – on top.”  
Finn’s face cracked the widest smile. “ **Yes!** I LOVE this dream! This is great – better than porn. Can I record this?” He reached for his phone. By this time they were both helpless with laughter.  
“No! Stop it. I’m trying to tell you something serious here.” This wasn’t going as Alicia had expected, but then a serious conversation with Finn about such a ridiculous scenario would have been a miracle.  
“OK. Sorry.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut and tried a serious face on for size but it wasn’t really working for him.  
“After a while you seemed to be on top of me.”  
Finn sat forward, eager to hear what happened next. He nodded to encourage Alicia as she continued.  
“But – you were just _talking_ to me.”  
Finn could not contain himself.  
“What? I mean come on. I was on top of you, naked, but I was just _talking_ to you?! Oh man – please tell me I was talking dirty to you otherwise this is turning into a really bad dream!”  
“No – you were talking about something to do with the campaign.”  
Finn’s head fell back and hit hard against the wall.  
“God this is such a waste – in bed with you and I’m talking about the campaign! Jeez I’m boring in your dreams!”  
“No – it’s OK because it wasn’t your voice.”  
He almost choked. “Huh? Who’s voice was it then? I dread to think!”  
“John Elfman!”  
Finn collapsed with laughter again. “Oh god this is seriously screwed up.”  
Alicia soldiered on, “Well then _he_ seemed to be in bed with me….”  
“Oh please – not a threesome! I’m sure he’s a great guy but he’s really not my type!”  
“No – no – you weren’t there anymore…”  
“So where did I go? Did he push me out of bed? I’m confused now.”  
“You’re confused! I’m _still_ confused and this happened two days ago!” Alicia laughed.  
“Why John Elfman? Do you normally have naughty dreams about him?”  
“No – usually it’s just you.” She accidently revealed. “Damn!”  
Finn smirked his best arrogant smirk. “Ah – so the truth is out now!”  
He reached for Alicia's hand and held it as she flushed with embarrassment again. Now she was getting to the hard part.  
“About John. You see the thing is – we _have_ kissed.”  
“What in your dreams?” He sniggered.  
“No – in reality.”  
Finn was suddenly serious. “Really?”  
“Yes. I should have told you before.”  
“So you and Elfman are….”  
“No – maybe – I dunno – it depends.” Alicia unconsciously used the exact words Finn had said when he told her about New York. He looked disappointed and withdrew his hand.  
“Thanks for being honest. You’re a free agent – well obviously there’s Peter. Oh – you know what I mean.” He sighed.  
“Finn. Like I said - _‘it depends’_.”  
“On what?”  
“On you of course. Finn you can be so dumb sometimes. I really like **you** – not John. What do you think?”  
Finn laughed with relief. “Well that depends.”  
“On what?”  
“If you dare to wear a bra in bed with me – that’s a definite deal breaker!”


End file.
